Episode 7944 (22nd September 2017)
Plot Lawrence is in a foul mood and orders Rebecca to cancel her meeting with the potential investor. Sun-kissed Gabby returns from Australia. She soon notices an atmosphere between Bernice and Emma and questions if something has happened although Bernice avoids the question. Lachlan encourages Chrissie to visit Lawrence as he fears Lawrence could be taken advantage of. Kerry lies to Bernice that she knows how to use the fancy new tanning machine to avoid having to spend her evenings learning. Lawrence tries to talk to Robert who is doing his best to avoid him. Pearl invites reluctant Paddy to come to the bingo with her. Jimmy wants Nicola to say something to Laurel so they can finally enjoy some alone time together. Lawrence visits Robert at the scrapyard where he begs Robert not to say anything about what went on. Robert takes great please in Lawrence begging. Lawrence acknowledges Home Farm is in a mess and that he has been awful to be around lately so asks Robert how to fix all of this. Kerry uses Dan and Daz as her guinea pigs as she tries to work out how to use the new tanning machine. Laurel and Arthur are delighted to be reunited with Gabby. As Rebecca shows potential client Kath around the estate, Lawrence thanks scheming Robert for making him sees sense. Nicola and Jimmy try to leave the party but Laurel insists they stay. Laurel presents Gabby with a gift - a necklace belonging to Ashley's grandmother. Gabby requests they watch one of Ashley's videos but Laurel and Bernice make excuses. Paddy has had a brilliant time with Pearl at the bingo. When Paddy heads out of pub, Pearl admits to Faith, Bob and Marlon that she's never been so embarrassed as Paddy didn't follow bingo etiquette and nearly got them thrown out. Back at Brook Cottage, Bernice is forced to admit to Gabby that the videos of Ashley were damaged. She explains about Laurel's fights with Emma and how Laurel thinks Emma killed James. Laurel tells Jimmy and Nicola that they are the only people she feels comfortable with; unaware Jimmy and Nicola have grown tired of her clinginess. Marlon tries to talk Paddy out of going back to the bingo and suggests they try online dating instead. After her meeting with Rebecca and Lawrence, Kath meets with Robert and explains Lawrence and Rebecca have agreed to sign over 30% of Home Farm. Cast Regular cast *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast *Kath - Claire Cage Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *Main Street *Brook Cottage - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *First appearance of Gabby Thomas since 17th April 2017. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,260,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes